My Last
by dmluver
Summary: When the battle is over see who is left and how Hermione is dealing with everything in her POV ONESHOT!


Hey everyone this is a one shot after the battle has been fought. So yeah R&R!  
  
I sit here. Alone. Not wanting anymore of the pain that conceals me. They're gone. Dead like a duck during hunting season. My plans for the future, new ones have to be made. Because the old ones included them...  
  
I sit in the old Gryffindor Tower cradling myself wishing it weren't real, that I was still a student...that there was a fire burning right now but the only fire burning is in me. The window is open, no not open, broken, broken glass is everywhere. Blood stains still glisten on the window seal. The battle had started in Hogwarts then out onto the grounds. But why Hogwarts? Because, Harry was here? Dumbledore? Because vulnerable children were sleeping in bed thinking nothing will happen to them because Dumbledore was there...there sitting watching over them. Or because her best friend, her only true love was there to protect them like all the other times?  
  
He wasn't there anymore. Nor was Dumbledore. But Voldemort wasn't either. Harry killed him but he had to give his own life to protect those who were still standing alive. She watched him die. She watched everyone die, but she had the curse to live. She was the only living except a few in the other house and a few in Gryfindor, but none that could help her.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~ Her wand in her hand she followed Harry towards Voldemort, leaving Ron's lifeless body behind them. No time to dwell over him then. They advanced and right away it started curses flying everywhere almost. Harry had thrown the avada kadavra curse at Voldemort at the same time he had and they both were hit straight in the chest. Hermione screamed as she watched Harry's eyes widen. His body slumped to the ground and she held his head in her lap and stroked his hair. His once rapid green eyes were blank, nothing was there. The last words she heard were "Hermione I love you, stay the way you are...maybe some day we'll reunite." And then, he was gone his eyes closed peacefully and she cried her heart out onto his chest. She then went over to Voldemort's lifeless body. She took a knife she saw and stabbed him once for Harry, once for Ron, once for the whole Weasley family, once for Harry's parents, once for Dumbledore, once for her, and once for being so cruel not caring what harms he could do. She let the knife slip out of her hand and fell to the floor crying until a voice hushed her sobs.  
  
"Hermione?" She looked up and saw steely gray eyes looking at her sadly. "Hermione I'm sorry. I truly am. I know you won't believe me, but I am."  
  
"Why? Why did your master have to be this way?" She asked him.  
  
"I don't know...he was never my master, I was never a pawn to him. I tried helping Ron out...but I was thrown and when I got back to him, he was..." He trailed off.  
  
Draco sat near Hermione and let her cry into his chest. "Why did it have to end this way? Why couldn't have Harry lived? Why!"  
  
"Shhh."  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~ That night I remembered, I could confide in Draco but that ended, she thought hastily. I lost another one to the dark side, his father had killed him. Right in front of me and advanced on me but two more words escaped Draco's dieing body and he killed his own father.  
  
I shiver as I hear the distant noise of laughter filling the room. The nights they all spent together in that room. Never again. They were gone. Only hurtful memories. I stand from my favorite reading area and go to the chess table Harry and Ron were playing at before all this started. That was their last game. They were at a tie. But you couldn't tell because the chess board was cracked and the pieces were all smashed. I pick a book up that belonged to Harry and saw a marked area he'd stopped reading at. I'd given him this book for Christmas and Ron had died with the army knife I'd given him in his hand.  
  
I am the last of the Golden Trio. I am now the mourning solo. Everything I'd loved cared for were dead and I watched them die. Tears stream down me face nonstop. Harry wouldn't have wanted this but he wasn't there to tell me so. He was dead for merlins sake! He left me. Slowly I walk out onto the field and see corpses of my dead school mates. Why was I given the burden to be the one alive? Why? I stood over Ron crying letting the tears fall onto his icy cold face. I take the army knife out of his hard grip and stare at his face. Eyes are open, creepy, I bend down and close them. He always slept with his eyes open, that just made me think more like he was sleeping, and I didn't want that theory, that Harry and Ron and everyone I once knew were just taking long naps.  
  
How childish. I walk over to Harry's body and sit next to him. Again I cradle his face in my lap and let the tears fall upon his face. He can't feel them. I can't stand not being with him. I can't face life. I lost everyone everything. I'm not exaggerating either. I take the army knife that once belonged to my one of my best friends, and hold it close to my wrist. I'm done I can't take the pain anymore.  
  
One slash that's all Hermione you can do it. I say to myself. I take a sharp breathe of air and cut deep leaving blood dripping out. I whisper out loud "Harry I'm coming. Ron I'm coming, I'm coming everyone. We can keep our memories and our tears inside now. No more pain I can see you all again." And then my mind is blank and I'm gone.  
  
Hey everyone. I hope you liked it review! And if you think I'm good enough I'll post a few more oneshots like this otay tay? Tata! 


End file.
